


'Tis not too late to seek a newer world

by scarytheory



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Double Drabble, LDWS, Mention of Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarytheory/pseuds/scarytheory
Summary: James's got his happily ever after with Madeleine. Still – he's struggling every day.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	'Tis not too late to seek a newer world

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the LDWS 2020 week 2**
> 
> Prompt: “To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield”  
>  Genre: Angst  
>  Thanks to @christinefromsherwood for the beta!

_...you should know-_

James wakes up from a nightmare, panicking, trying to catch his breath. Madeleine is used to it by now. She just whispers ‘you're safe, you're home’, still half-asleep. But he gets up and pours himself some whisky because he doesn't know what home means anymore.

Everything is blurred. Maybe he made the wrong choice. Even though she's here, and he loves her.

But he's still thinking about that phone call. It's been six months, and he can't stop thinking about it.

_“Q died. I thought you should know.”_

Wrong home.

More whisky.

And more nightmares.

There is a weird inner ache that James can't even name; he is too afraid to do so. A little bit of it belongs to Madeleine because they can't be happy together; it will never be enough. It's also about Q because James failed him. He knew and he left anyway, left everything that could have been.

But mostly it's about James himself. Because he's so tired and scared to go back and fight again. But in the end, he knows that he will do what he always does.

Not yield.  


Not yet.  


Even though the whisky is burning in his throat.


End file.
